<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Search by StephCassShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813379">The Search</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCassShipper/pseuds/StephCassShipper'>StephCassShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reversed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barbara Gordon is Red Hood, Gen, Jason Todd is Oracle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCassShipper/pseuds/StephCassShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Hood has been thwarted by Batman before. It won't happen again. But in order to find her greatest enemy, Red Hood must recruit an unlikely ally: Oracle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reversed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gotham City was a city full of darkness. And despite the best efforts of its many champions, too often will someone fall into the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of the many victims claimed by this darkness was The Red Hood. Formerly one of Gotham's protectors, now one of her enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least in the eyes of Batman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Red Hood stalks through the night, careful not to be seen, until her destination has been reached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Clocktower. Home of The Oracle. Here, The Red Hood can resume her vengeance. Vengeance that was taken from her by the man she once called a mentor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hacks into the tower, disabling its many security systems, and makes her way inside. It's here that she lays her eyes upon Batman's greatest ally. The Delphi system. Sparing a quick peak around to ensure that she is alone, The Red Hood creeps up to the computer system and begins hacking, searching for one thing and one thing only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The location of The Joker. Her murderer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had escaped her grasp before. It won't happen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's rude to break into other people's houses, you know?" speaks a voice from behind Red Hood. If not for the voices familiarity, she would have drawn out her gun and pointed it at her new companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depending on how this conversation goes, she still might.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Red Hood looks behind her to see a figure she once called her brother in arms. Jason Todd, once a hero known as Batkid, now a wheelchair bound hacker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Oracle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red Hood removes her helmet, revealing her scar riddled face. The last time he laid eyes upon her, her hair had been long and her eyes a brilliant deep emerald. But now, her red locks had been chopped down to a short, mangy pixie cut, and her eyes had been changed to a sickly, pale green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing in front of Jason is Barbara Gordon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've done ruder things in the past, Jason," Barbara snarls before turning her back on him and resuming her hacking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like murder, torture, and maim people who didn't deserve it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every single person I've killed has deserved it, Jason. You just don't realize it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The squeak of Jason's wheelchair edges closer to Barbara. She doesn't look at him. She doesn't want him to see her anymore then she's allowed him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you here?" he asks. There's no anger in his words, only curiosity. Barbara shoots him a glare despite this and answers as cold as she can manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you think, Jay? The Joker is still out there. I'm not stopping until he's dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bruce will stop you. He has before and he'll do it again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not if you help me." She looks towards Jason again. "I can't break your code. Something I'm impressed with. It's good that you've expanded beyond the lessons I taught you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would I help you, Barbara?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't you?" She crouches down to Jason's level and places her hands on his wheelchair. "Look at what Joker took from you. Took from us. He's taken more than that, from people who don't deserve it, and he will continue to do so. That's why I'm here, Jason. To cure this city of its sicknesses. Starting with its biggest one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason stares at her, obviously at a loss for what to do. A long, tense silence follows before he sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We both know this is just a vengeance quest, Babs." Barbara furrows her brow. "But… I'll help you." Jason wheels himself to the computer and begins typing. Within five minutes, Jason has a USB in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is everything I have on Joker. Feel free to comb through it at your own place." Barbara reaches for the plug-in, but Jason quickly snatches it away. "Word gets out that I helped you, and my team will have you in Arkham, understand?" Barbara smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't expect anything else, Jay." She grabs the USB, perhaps a bit too rough, and leaves the Clocktower.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>